Incorrigible
by quirkette100
Summary: Someone's getting distracted at the cinema... Shandy one-shot.


Incorrigible.

Sequel to my two previous one shots: Irresistible and Sensual. Will probably make sense without reading them, but where's the fun in that? ;) Also, if I haven't already mentioned it I don't own these two idiots and I'm not making any profit from their hijinks, etc. I just like dumping them in a situation and watching what they do…

Unbetaed. All mistakes mine.

* * *

He looped his arm around her when the lights went low, tugging her towards the central armrest, towards _him_ , and Sharon found that she didn't mind in the slightest. When Jack had last done the same- oh, twenty-five years ago now- she had resisted, irritated by the cliché and his macho need to claim her. But with Andy it was different. Everything was different. _He_ simply liked being near her, would use any excuse now that they were officially dating to pull her close and whisper sweet nothings into her hair.

She was still getting used to that.

Emboldened by the sparsely filled room, Sharon allowed herself a moment of indulgence- pressing her cheek into the soft material of Andy's Dodger's t-shirt. There was a slight hollow below his collarbone she had discovered that fit her perfectly. Plus it put her in prime position to snag some of the popcorn he'd been raving about for _days_.

Andy chuckled lowly as her hand dipped into the container against his thigh. "I thought you said you weren't hungry…"

Sharon merely hummed, breathing in the scent of his cologne (low key and comforting) as she settled herself more fully onto his shoulder. When she offered no other explanation, munching away on her handful of popcorn contentedly, Andy chuckled again, the sound of it rumbling through his chest and into hers. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my buttery popped corn."

Sharon nearly snort-laughed into his shoulder.

"Other people's food just tastes better, Andy!" she managed, after swallowing her mouthful of crunchy, buttery goodness. Pulling back to look at him she fought in vain to keep the smile off her face when she saw just how widely he was grinning at her. "Here," she whispered, lifting a kernel to his mouth. "You haven't tried any yet..."

Andy's teeth grazed the tip of her forefinger as he pulled the kernel into his mouth, chewing slowly. "Tastes better than I remember," he husked, dark eyes glittering in the theatre's low light. "Must be the company."

"Must be," she echoed, a little breathless.

Though she was quick to instigate their flirting at work, when things were quiet and she was in control, Sharon still found herself occasionally overwhelmed by it all. Sure, they'd made out like a pair of rabid teenagers in her kitchen, and maybe once or twice on his (reclinable) couch, but the intensity of his gaze in moments like these both thrilled and terrified her. It was as if Andy could see directly into the heart of her- past the walls built up by FID and an (ultimately) loveless marriage, past the cool, polished, professional exterior of Captain Raydor, to her- to _Sharon_. Andrew Flynn saw her, _really_ saw her, and the thought alone was enough to steal her breath and set her heart racing, even as it filled her chest with a giddy, bubbling warmth.

Andy, bless his heart, always seemed to know when she needed a moment. On this occasion he simply touched his lips to her forehead before tucking her back into his side, no questions asked, no explanations needed. She loved him for that.

She loved him.

It was an unexpected epiphany, like being hit by a wave from behind.

Sharon loved Andy's dedication to family and work and his sobriety, and the way his thoughts were always written so clearly across his face. She loved his easy acceptance that they needed to take things slow, and the way his eyes lit up like Christmas whenever she entered the room… Deeper than that, she was aware that she was falling further into the gravity of his boyish smile and tender heart every date. She didn't just love him; she was _in_ love with him. But what the hell was she supposed to do with that on date four?

"You're thinking too hard," Andy murmured, startling her.

Sharon forced her body to relax against his once more. "I am," she admitted, running the flat of her palm across his chest. He had tensed when she had tensed and it took a moment for until the muscles under her cheek to un-bunch. It occurred to her then, that for all his bravado, Andy was probably feeling a little uncertain about everything too. "Sorry."

"I just didn't want you to miss the start of the film," he soothed, catching her hand and tracing circles against the centre of her palm. "Anything I can help with?"

"Just… work stuff."

She hated herself the moment the lie slipped out of her mouth.

"Well, let me know if you need a sounding board," Andy said, slipping his fingers between hers like he'd been doing it for years. "Or, y'know, a _buffer_. I had one once. Smart. Sophisticated. Great pair of legs..."

Sharon didn't need to see the Flynn-grin to know that it was there, colouring his voice with mischief even as it dragged a reluctant smile across her face. "I will, Andy. I will."

His hold around her shoulders tightened, briefly. "Good."

They settled into a comfortable silence as the movie began and, despite Sharon's lingering unease, she slipped into the narrative quickly. It had been Andy's turn to choose the movie and he'd gone for some digitally remastered sci-fi thing she couldn't remember the name of now. There were aliens involved anyway. And spaceships. Lots of spaceships. It wouldn't have been Sharon's first choice but she found herself invested in the plot anyway, strangely drawn to the character of the first lady.

Andy, on the other hand, found his attention wandering. Sharon eased off his shoulder during the first hour, needing to stretch out her neck and those sinfully long legs of hers and, well, that was that. Why stare at a movie he'd already seen a couple of times when the most beautiful woman in the room was sat right beside him, gently illuminated by the light from the silver screen? He was content to watch her for a while, enjoying the unfiltered play of emotions across her upturned face, but then Sharon shifted in her seat and the hemline of her dress stole upwards...

Throat dry, Andy's gaze skimmed over soft curves to reach her face. Sharon was still absorbed in the movie, teeth sinking into the flesh of her lower lip as one of aliens threatened the mad-scientist-type-character. Not teasing him deliberately then, but damn sexy all the same. Suddenly having her within touching distance in a dark room was both too much and not nearly enough.

Carefully, so as not to startle her for a second time in one evening, Andy reached over and took her hand. Sharon didn't seem to mind, humming softly as her delicate fingers wound their way around his, but then her attention switched back to the movie and her hold loosened. No matter, Andy thought, feathering the tips of his fingers along her soft skin. He'd get her attention eventually.

He started with gentle touches, as if he was simply seeking reassurance that she was still there beside him in the darkened theatre: thumb mapping the rise and fall of her knuckles, hand curling around hers. Sharon's concentration didn't waver, eyes fixed front and centre on the big screen. But then Andy began tracing invisible patterns on her skin, touches light and teasing as he followed the smattering of freckles along her arm. Goosebumps rose beneath his fingertips. Mouth twitching, Andy redoubled his efforts, watching Sharon closely as he circled the sensitive skin of her inner wrist.

A small rush of air escaped her lips.

He kept going.

"Andy," Sharon breathed, eyes focused determinedly on cinema screen. "What are you doing?"

In for a penny, in for a pound.

His chair creaked as he leaned towards her, breath hot and insistent against the shell of her ear. "What do you think I'm doing, Sharon?"

He knew he'd hit the right note when her chest ballooned with air.

"Just consider this payback for all the times you've tortured me at work," Andy said lightly, scraping his nail along her wrist. Sharon jerked beneath his touch but didn't pull away. "So you settle back and enjoy the film, while I- well," he lowered his voice then, rasping out the last three words: "I'll enjoy you."

Heat flared through Sharon- an abrupt shudder she failed to tamp down. Andy seemed to take that as permission, fingers resuming their maddening dance against her wrist. Ohh no- he did _not_ get to do this here. "Andrew," she warned quietly, mindful of the handful of people scattered throughout the theatre. He ignored her, intent on the task at hand. "Andrew," Sharon hissed, ready to make her displeasure known… until his lips found her neck and the world tilted on its axis. " _Oh_ -!"

"What was that, Sharon?" He sounded entirely too smug for her liking.

" _Anndy_ ," she whined, trying to sound stern and failing abysmally. Warmth settled in the pit of her stomach. She sucked down a deep breath. "Andy, you can't seriously expect me to-" The wet bite of teeth across her pulse point cut her off- had her reaching for the arms of her chair to steady herself even as a low, halting moan slipped from her lips.

"Too much?" Andy pulled away with a chuckle, fingers trailing down the toned length of her right thigh.

Sharon reached over and gripped his knee. "You are aware that two can play at this… game?"

He grunted when she squeezed her fingers around his knee firmly. "You'll break first."

"Is that so?"

She began inching her hand upwards, running a carefully manicured nail along his inner thigh as his fingers headed south, intent on reaching his destination before she reached hers.

Luckily for Andy, the backs of Sharon's knees were incredibly sensitive. The instant his fingers slid into the gap between her leg and the seat of the chair she froze, half-turned towards him. He took his sweet time, thoroughly tickling the underside of her leg before allowing his fingers to press against _that_ spot on the back of her knee, stroking softly. Andy saw the moment her breath caught in her throat, eyes glazing over as her pupils opened wide-

With a shudder, Sharon's thighs snapped shut and she was pushing him away. "Let's go." It took a moment for her words to filter through the fog in Andy's brain, her voice throatier than he'd ever heard before. "Andy, let's go," she snapped, tugging him upwards and towards the end of the row. "Right now."

"But-"

" _Now,_ Andy."

Leaving his half-finished carton of popcorn on an empty seat, Andy reluctantly followed Sharon towards the exit. Her strides were long and quick as she led them out of the building, frog-marching him towards the far corner of the parking lot where they'd left her car. Great, Andy thought, taking in the tense lines of her shoulders and back as Sharon stormed ahead, hair blown backwards by the steady autumn breeze. He'd managed to properly piss her off. On date four. And now she was gonna hang his ass out to dry, Darth Raydor-style.

He was such an idiot.

Sharon paused so Andy could catch up, propelling him in front of her with more force than he would have expected from a woman her size as they neared her car.

Yup. Royally screwed.

"Sharon, look-"

Grabbing his biceps she spun him around, pushing him bodily against the door of the passenger's side. "Shut up, Andy."

"Wha-"

Her mouth on his cut him off, tongue thrusting past his lips and into the warm cavern beyond. Andy caught up quickly, fingers digging into her hips as she pressed herself against the length of his body firmly. Sharon dominated the kiss, setting a blistering pace- sucking the tip of his tongue one moment, biting his lips the next- ravaging his mouth, squeezing his ass, moaning, unable, it seemed, to get enough.

He gasped when she pulled back for air, heart beating out a rapid staccato against his ribs. "Sharon…"

She flushed prettily. "I… Um…"

Andy could tell from the way she was avoiding eye-contact that she'd surprised not only him but herself, too. Lifting a hand, he ran the back of his finger along her jawline. "Well, that was hot as hell." The flush on her cheeks deepened, spilling down her neck and chest. He caressed the tip of her chin lovingly with his forefinger. "Really, _really_ hot."

Green eyes finally met brown, narrowing slightly as she stared up at him. "You, are incorrigible, Andrew Flynn."

And that's how he knew he was off the hook.

"Stop grinning!" Sharon slapped Andy's arm playfully, feeling her traitorous mouth tug upwards, trying to mirror his.

Lowering his head Andy pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, trying to draw out her smile properly. Sharon's arms slid around his neck, securing him there. And then he turned his head and kissed her, a gentle, innocuous thing that grew and deepened until neither of them felt like they could contain the pure, unadulterated joy swelling in their chests.


End file.
